five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Энциклопедия Five Nights at Freddy's:Chat/Logs/30 август 2018
00:47-21 ~ Венди-Сан покинул чат ~ 04:53-02 ~ A 2008 присоединился к чату ~ 04:56-30 доброго времени супа дорогая пустота 05:06-08 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 05:06-37 Доброго времени колбасы добрая пустота... 05:07-56 NoBody: 05:07-56 Nobody is an grey animatronic prototype with lighter accents on his trunk, inner ears, his torso, hoof toes, and around his blue eyes. He has teeth on his bottom jaw. He wears a green hat with a white stripe at the base, and has two black buttons on his chest. Similar to Balloon Boy, Nobody has a large butterfly on his chest, but the wings are purple. He holds a black wand with a white tip in his left hand. 05:07-56 05:07-56 Like the rest of the Songs, he has an electrical power source box that activates him along with his fellow animatronics.Like the rest of the Old Songs, Nobody will climb into the overhead vent system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the Office. However, he is considered the fastest and trickiest of the Songs. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. Nobody is fooled 99% of the time by the audio lure. He can be identified by the Purple warning signal. If he reaches the end of either of the Vent 05:08-40 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 05:09-10 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 05:14-09 ~ A 2008 покинул чат ~ 05:26-20 ~ Dark Vadim присоединился к чату ~ 05:27-29 Ы. 05:27-35 Здрасьте, бот. 05:27-37 Как жизнь. 06:28-08 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 06:46-38 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 06:46-59 тишина... 06:47-21 она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 06:47-28 тишинааа... 06:48-03 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 06:48-03 она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 06:48-21 тишинааа... 06:48-30 *** 06:48-59 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 06:49-00 спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 06:49-14 и не говорят.. ят... 06:49-33 было здесь все наоборот... 06:49-51 если бы догу перешел бы черный кот... 06:50-00 *** 06:50-05 тишинааа... 06:50-21 ~ A 2008 присоединился к чату ~ 06:50-30 она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна... 06:50-33 доброго времени супа 06:50-36 хай 06:50-43 я тут пою 06:51-58 тишина... 06:51-58 она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 06:51-58 тишинааа... 06:51-58 она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 06:51-58 тишинааа... 06:51-58 *** 06:51-58 спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 06:51-58 и не говорят.. ят... 06:51-58 было здесь все наоборот... 06:51-58 если бы догу перешел бы черный кот... 06:51-58 *** 06:51-58 тишинааа... 06:52-17 она ка соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 06:52-25 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 06:52-30 тишинааа... 06:52-43 *** 06:52-44 ух фига спел. 06:53-07 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 06:53-14 слишком тихо тут... как-то... 06:53-20 вот и пою 06:55-11 пожалуй 06:55-27 сюжет фнафа еще добрый... 06:55-43 по сравнению со второй мировой.. 06:57-21 я бы сказал добрющий.. 06:57-29 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 06:57-30 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 06:57-30 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 06:57-43 Слишком... много... многоточия. 06:57-51 Я... не... шучу... очень... даже... слишком... много. 06:57-59 а... 06:58-04 (y)... 06:58-22 с..т...р..а..н..н..о 07:00-06 (Baby) (Плак) 07:01-51 и на последок... 07:02-09 тишина... 07:02-09 она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 *** 07:02-09 спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 07:02-09 и не говорят.. ят... 07:02-09 было здесь все наоборот... 07:02-09 если бы догу перешел бы черный кот... 07:02-09 *** 07:02-09 тишинааа...тишина... 07:02-09 она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 *** 07:02-09 спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 07:02-09 и не говорят.. ят... 07:02-09 было здесь все наоборот... 07:02-09 если бы догу перешел бы черный кот... 07:02-09 *** 07:02-09 тишинааа...тишина... 07:02-09 она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 *** 07:02-09 спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 07:02-09 и не говорят.. ят... 07:02-09 было здесь все наоборот... 07:02-09 если бы догу перешел бы черный кот... 07:02-09 *** 07:02-09 тишинааа...тишина... 07:02-09 она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 07:02-09 тишинааа... 07:02-09 *** 07:02-09 спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 07:02-09 и не говорят.. ят... 07:02-09 было здесь все наоборот... 07:02-09 есл 07:02-17 флуд 07:02-21 епокааа 07:02-23 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 07:08-05 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:08-17 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:08-21 • тишина... 07:08-21 • она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 07:08-21 • тишинааа... 07:08-21 • она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 07:08-21 • тишинааа... 07:08-21 • *** 07:08-21 • спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 07:08-21 • и не говорят.. ят... 07:08-21 • было б здесь все наоборот... 07:08-21 • если бы дорогу перешел бы черный кот... 07:08-21 • *** 07:08-21 • тишинааа.. 07:08-21 • Она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна… 07:08-21 • Тишинааа… 07:08-21 • Она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо… 07:08-21 • Тишинааа… 07:08-21 • *** 07:08-21 • Прошло… Пять дней… 07:08-21 • Так они не говорят…ят… 07:08-21 • Если бы, Если бы.. 07:08-21 • Это бы произошло… где то день назад… 07:08-21 • Все бы так заговорили.. 07:08-21 • Что у тебя бы загорелся зад… 07:08-21 07:08-50 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:09-05 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:09-19 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 07:12-41 афигеть 07:28-56 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 07:40-19 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:40-20 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 07:40-21 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:40-27 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 07:40-37 всем дароу 07:40-50 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:40-51 хай 07:43-12 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:43-22 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:43-23 песня прям в теиу 07:43-35 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:43-45 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:43-55 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:43-55 Прошло… Пять дней… Так они не говорят…ят… 07:44-11 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:44-26 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 07:44-26 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:44-35 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:45-01 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:45-09 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:45-16 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:45-32 что за censored сверху... 07:45-38 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:45-49 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 07:46-19 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 07:53-08 Увы. 07:53-35 Добрых уток, кстатб. 07:55-22 зиг хайль 08:05-41 доброго супа. 08:22-16 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 08:26-03 дароу 08:30-18 ~ Мр. Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 08:33-17 хм, отойду 08:33-18 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 08:43-18 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер присоединился к чату ~ 08:43-43 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> А какая у вас любимая састь ФНаФа? 08:46-55 фнаф 7 есть круто 08:49-51 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 08:50-57 ... 08:51-12 • тишина... 08:51-12 • она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна.... 08:51-12 • тишинааа... 08:51-12 • она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо... 08:51-12 • тишинааа... 08:51-12 • *** 08:51-12 • спустя 3 часа, все сидят в тишине.. 08:51-12 • и не говорят.. ят... 08:51-12 • было б здесь все наоборот... 08:51-12 • если бы дорогу перешел бы черный кот... 08:51-12 • *** 08:51-12 • тишинааа.. 08:51-12 • Она совсем не вечна, она совсем не вечна… 08:51-12 • Тишинааа… 08:51-12 • Она как соус лечо, она как соус лечо… 08:51-12 • Тишинааа… 08:51-12 • *** 08:51-12 • Прошло… Пять дней… 08:51-12 • Так они не говорят…ят… 08:51-12 • Если бы, Если бы.. 08:51-12 • Это бы произошло… где то день назад… 08:51-12 • Все бы так заговорили.. 08:51-12 • Что у тебя бы загорелся зад… 08:51-12 08:51-20 Это уже спам. 08:51-30 какой нафиг спам 08:51-45 это один коммент 08:52-20 если бы я кучу таких сообщений понаслал... 08:53-03 а хорошая идея... 08:54-24 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 08:54-25 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 08:55-50 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 08:56-23 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 08:56-53 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 08:57-46 ~ Garvolk2008 присоединился к чату ~ 08:58-03 0-0 09:01-24 ~ Garvolk2008 покинул чат ~ 09:01-25 ~ Garvolk2008 присоединился к чату ~ 09:03-43 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 09:04-05 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 09:04-12 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 09:04-26 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 09:05-08 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Эм 09:05-24 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Чо квешн делает на странице у Бро 09:08-02 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 09:08-03 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 09:17-08 ~ Question156 присоединился к чату ~ 09:20-07 всм 09:20-34 ти а чемъ 09:21-12 а ти ушелъ 09:21-24 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 09:21-29 ох 09:21-34 наконец-то 09:22-24 целых 30 минут таскал эти сраные книги 09:22-29 как ж руки болят-то 09:22-43 не завидую 09:25-30 ~ Question156 покинул чат ~ 09:26-53 ха, не зайдет теперь 09:43-57 ~ Garvolk2008 покинул чат ~ 09:52-16 ~ Венди-Сан присоединился к чату ~ 09:57-36 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 09:59-59 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 10:00-14 <Никитин Арсений> Мр. Арсений, к вашим услугам. 10:00-31 дароу 10:03-27 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 10:11-47 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 10:12-27 ~ Никитин Арсений покинул чат ~ 10:12-32 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 10:14-44 ~ MilkGames присоединился к чату ~ 10:15-03 Привет, ребятушки. Интересно, меня кто-нибудь помнит? .-. 10:17-17 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 10:18-14 Помним. С возвращением. 10:18-42 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 10:20-28 BroSafari, пасиб. Эх, был здесь в последний раз в январе. Сколько воспоминаний. 10:21-06 У меня отрубили инет в середине января и пришлось выживать в ужасных условиях. 10:21-55 я не то что не помню я не знаю.Потому что на вики раньше не был 10:22-49 Ну мне будет приятно познакомиться с каждым новым участником. :) 10:23-10 Да и самому вернуться в актив. 10:23-12 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 10:23-21 смотря какой актив 10:23-27 я как то листал фнаф в интернете и попал сюда. 10:23-38 Жиза) 10:24-43 я так о викии узнал 10:24-55 в давнем 2016 10:25-12 во фнаф начал только недавно играть. 10:25-14 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 10:25-29 Так, пора чуть подредачить страницы. Вдруг что интересное найду. 10:25-57 опять эти едреные редакторы статей 10:27-00 Да и в UCN пора поиграть 10:27-20 А то ишь, новая часть вышла, а я даже не поиграл >.< 10:27-22 я во дошел до 6к и поднадоело 10:27-40 Ну я все части полностью прошёл 10:27-45 Кроме четвёртой. 10:27-52 "вторая квадрология" вышла какой-то непонятной 10:27-54 20/20/20/20 уж слишком хард 10:28-14 "квадрология"? 10:28-27 то бишь последние 4 части 10:28-42 вот после сл пошло говно 10:28-59 Скотт хотел всё закончить на 1 части 10:29-00 Потом на 2 10:29-02 3 10:29-02 4 10:29-16 потом он сделал SL 10:29-24 но его не устроил конец 10:29-35 он выпустил FFPS убив всех кого можно 10:29-47 но ему всё равно не понравился такой конец 10:30-12 и он поспорил с челом, что этот чел пройдёт 50/20 10:30-14 это конец и есть 10:30-18 в плане сюжета 10:30-25 и этот чел прошёл и эту часть полностью \\ 10:30-41 и скотта это устроило -_- 10:30-43 50/20 очень легок в прохождении, на самом деле 10:30-55 лично мне интересно фильмы увидеть 10:30-58 как-будто ты прошёл))) 10:31-05 практически 10:31-19 минута третья шоле была 10:31-25 давно не заходил, забыл 10:31-54 сколько она весит, если со стима качать? 10:33-03 мегабайт 350, насколько помню 10:33-05 или 250 10:33-14 крч меньше 400 10:34-27 я тут качаю демо ucn 10:34-31 прикол наверняка 10:34-34 от скотта 10:34-35 посмотрим 10:35-04 (=DD) 10:35-21 дыа, демо весьма хорошее, дыа 10:36-34 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Нинада 10:36-39 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Не качай 10:36-48 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Тебя исчо не поздно спасти 10:37-06 но я-то как-то живу со фнуфом на компе 10:37-14 аж с первой частью и алтемейтом одновременно 10:39-07 я умер 10:41-39 ~ Legendarnye fantom2 присоединился к чату ~ 10:42-20 ~ Legendarnye fantom2 покинул чат ~ 10:42-55 всем до скорых яблок 10:43-25 ~ A 2008 покинул чат ~ 10:48-03 (thinking) 10:52-18 эх 10:52-22 качаю UCN 10:52-55 ~ A 2008 присоединился к чату ~ 10:53-12 доброго времени супа. 10:55-48 Кстати, а где Ennardy? 10:56-06 пхах 10:56-12 на вики месяца попала балдипедия 10:56-14 просто кул стори боб 10:56-35 как этот сральник вообще туда допустили 11:00-28 ~ A 2008 покинул чат ~ 11:00-28 ~ Никитин Арсений покинул чат ~ 11:00-28 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 11:00-28 ~ MilkGames покинул чат ~ 11:00-28 ~ Dark Vadim покинул чат ~ 11:00-30 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 11:00-53 ~ Мр. Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 11:00-53 ~ Dark Vadim присоединился к чату ~ 11:00-54 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер покинул чат ~ 11:00-55 ~ Венди-Сан покинул чат ~ 11:00-55 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер присоединился к чату ~ 11:00-58 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 11:00-59 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-01 ~ Венди-Сан присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-01 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-30 ~ A 2008 присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-49 ~ Dark Vadim присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-49 ~ MilkGames присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-49 ~ Dark Vadim присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-49 ~ A 2008 присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-49 ~ MilkGames присоединился к чату ~ 11:01-49 ~ Dark Vadim присоединился к чату ~ 11:02-21 ~ Мр. Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 11:05-32 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 11:05-34 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 11:11-50 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер покинул чат ~ 11:15-33 ~ MilkGames покинул чат ~ 11:15-34 ~ MilkGames присоединился к чату ~ 11:18-47 <Никитин Арсений> Насколько Арсению известно, Ennardy занят. 11:19-06 а чо 11:19-43 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:19-51 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:19-53 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:20-40 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 11:20-52 ~ Венди-Сан покинул чат ~ 11:21-25 <Никитин Арсений> У него еще с начала 2018 "Свой проект" 11:22-25 ~ Dark Vadim присоединился к чату ~ 11:22-49 а 11:23-26 <Никитин Арсений> Или... 11:23-29 <Никитин Арсений> Судя по вики... 11:23-37 <Никитин Арсений> Заброшенный проект. 11:25-21 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:25-45 а шо за проект 11:25-51 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:26-12 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:26-41 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:26-50 <Никитин Арсений> Пародия по FNaF, в начале 2018 была достаточно громкая на нашей вики... До выхода. 11:26-53 <Никитин Арсений> Conscious Fear 11:28-33 а, это 11:28-37 я продержался 17 секунд в 50/20 еее 11:28-40 с первого раза 11:28-43 оруу 11:29-25 ~ MilkGames покинул чат ~ 11:29-26 ~ MilkGames присоединился к чату ~ 11:29-35 ~ Dark Vadim покинул чат ~ 11:30-03 лол, Ennardy сделал свою пародию? 11:30-13 годненько 11:30-14 <Никитин Арсений> Уже достаточно давно. 11:30-50 ну я только зашёл на вики после достаточно долго времени, так что извините. 11:31-03 да и из вк он удалился 11:31-12 <Никитин Арсений> Разве? 11:31-45 <Никитин Арсений> Он на месте еще. 11:31-50 "Модуль Космоса" 11:31-53 у него вк 11:31-55 нет? 11:31-59 нет, лол 11:32-15 <Никитин Арсений> .'-) 11:32-23 <Никитин Арсений> Я не знаю откуда это вообще... 11:32-35 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:32-50 он мне дал этот вк... 11:33-03 по-крайней мере в декабре он был на нём активен 11:33-05 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:33-16 не обвиняйте меня за то, что я не знаю >:c 11:33-21 <Никитин Арсений> Видимо не хотел что б вы знали его настоящее имя и фамилию. 11:33-25 я знаю только один акк 11:33-29 и тот активен 11:33-30 был 11:33-33 51 минуту назад 11:34-34 обидненько. 11:40-20 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:41-32 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:42-37 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:43-06 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:43-09 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:43-39 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:44-09 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:44-39 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:45-43 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер присоединился к чату ~ 11:49-16 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 11:49-46 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 11:58-39 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> О госпади 11:58-49 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Серьёзли? 11:58-57 <Никитин Арсений> ..? 12:01-05 ~ Селестия Четвёртая присоединился к чату ~ 12:01-35 ~ Селестия Четвёртая покинул чат ~ 12:01-55 ~ Никитин Арсений покинул чат ~ 12:02-23 ~ Мр. Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 12:02-25 ~ MilkGames покинул чат ~ 12:02-26 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 12:02-27 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 12:02-27 ~ MilkGames присоединился к чату ~ 12:02-29 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер присоединился к чату ~ 12:02-58 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 12:02-58 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 12:02-59 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 12:03-20 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер покинул чат ~ 12:03-21 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер присоединился к чату ~ 12:03-29 ~ Никитин Арсений покинул чат ~ 12:03-42 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 12:07-19 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Чорт 12:07-35 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Кто нить писал бота дискорда 12:09-00 я в этом не шарю 12:09-18 <Никитин Арсений> Пока еще не пробовал. 12:09-24 <Никитин Арсений> Но есть в планах. 12:09-55 <Никитин Арсений> iКак и начать разбираться с Raspberry Pi... Только вот, на вики дела важнее... 12:13-06 Pi... 12:13-32 <Никитин Арсений> Raspberry Pi 3 12:13-37 <Никитин Арсений> B+ 12:14-01 <Никитин Арсений> Говорят что лучше просто B модель взять надо было. 12:14-34 <Никитин Арсений> Но если я буду использовать PoE, то эта модель очень даже пригодится. 12:14-51 п - программисты